RWBY Short Story Collection
by Altos123
Summary: A bunch of short Stories that will hopefully make a large collection of just fluff stories or even adventure.
1. Chapter 1 a cup of coffee

Weiss sat alone in the dorm room with the sound of nightly activities surrounding the room, she did not fret at the knowledge that she was the only one studying this late she knew Blake and yang had been going to see movies and having coffee more often, she wondered how long would it take for them to ask each other out, as the heiress sipped her coffee and glossed over her notes she then remembered a certain red headed girl, wondering what she was doing she sent a message to her scroll, after a short delay she heard a small ding come from the bed above, she sighed thinking that her fearless leader, forgot her scroll but when she looked up she was met with a stern look of confusion.

"Are you okay Weiss?" shocked at the sight before she gently sighed as she didn't even notice that she had walked in, she then lost her train of thought as she was poked in the forehead," Yo, Weiss, you in there?"

"Of course i am you dolt, i was just focused, and what time is it?"

"ugh, 2:30, in the morning," Weiss was shocked, how had she spent so much time studying and even forget to eat, she was so confused, she had started to study at 6, just after her team left, but how could she lose track of time like that, Weiss sighed as the realization of the time finally hit her, she was now hungry, her stomach grumbled causing Ruby giggle, Weiss scowled at Ruby causing her to continue to giggle.

"Well then miss giggle a lot, why don't you get me something to eat,"Ruby jumped off her bed and opened the door to the oven and pulled out a small pan that was simmering inside, Ruby then pulled out a small serving and put it onto a plat for Weiss.

"This has been in there for almost an hour, i put it on for you, its still good,i hope," Ruby figited as she handed over the plate to a yawning Weiss who noticed this, she happily ate the food in front of her, it was lasagna her favorite so she didn't question Ruby's intentions but more the fact at how she came to know her favorite food.

"What brought you to make this Ruby?" Weiss asked as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"Well was told by someone that you favorite food was lasagna, so i," Ruby was now almost dancing, she had begun to figit but couldn't help but display a large blush that only seemed to deepen its color the more she talked, her gaze had drifted to the floor and she was now mumbling.

"Hey dolt speak up, i can't hear you,"Ruby however was not listening and was still muttering to herself ,"OI DOLT I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"I love you," Weiss blinked twice hoping she had heard something off in the distance, but all was confirmed as Ruby landed her face into her palms and began to cry, Weiss smiled and Rubbed her hand across her back causing Ruby to pull her head up and wiped away the tears," i'm sorry weiss, i just reacted and," Ruby hesitated with her conversation," just forget it," Ruby's expression changed to one of anger and sadness, she started to walk to her bed.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"To cry myself to sleep,"

"Did i give you permission to do that?" Ruby turned to look at Weiss.

"I don-" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss placing her lips upon her own, Ruby then relaxed as she deepened the kiss by putting her hand behind her partners head, when they separated they panted to find air,"Weiss i."

"Silly dolt, what took you so long," Ruby looked up at the smiling Weiss and began laughing, which caused Weiss to also to laugh,"i still think you're a dolt."

Ruby put her arms around Weiss's neck," and i wouldn't want it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2 Cake

Ruby sat on the Kitchen bench smiling as she read one of her favorite stories called Belgaried, she looked at the timer on the stove, she quickly checked the time, cursing herself as to how close she had timed things, it was either going to be just on time, or be a bit late, she let out a sigh as she pulled out the cake out of the oven covering it in icing and making it look neat as possible, she gleamed as she finished and began to make the final decorations and then put it in the freezer to cool, something Weiss had always done, she would say she didn't want it but just put it in the freezer to keep it cold for later,Ruby then looked behind her to see Yang grinning.

"Making something for your girlfriend, are you Rubles?" Ruby blushed and pushed Yang away.

"n-no, i just thought cause its her birthday, i'd do something nice for her, you know, cause we're friends."

"With benefits?" Yang giggled as Ruby's blush deeply as she turned around.

"Haha, good one Yang," Yang patted Ruby on the head.

"Don't worry, i won't disturb you two, iv'e got plan with Blake anyway, so you can have fun on your date." Ruby nodded and went back to tend on the cake not noticing that Yang was still standing in the door way," so when you going to ask her to be your girlfriend? you know if you wait to long, she might go and find some hot guy to hang with and hook up with him," Ruby was still looking at the cake.

"Well, i kinda want to ask her out tonight, you know maybe after we eat."

"What do you like about her?"

"Well she is nothing like me, but she is so pretty, so smart and knows how to be caring and then so harsh, but that's not all that bad, you know, she has her moments, when I first saw her, i thought she was so cool, that way she fights and her stance and look on life, she understands that nothing is perfect and the world can be cruel and unforgiving and sometimes can give you things that you least likely knew that you craved, you know what i mean?" Ruby turned around to see not the blonde bruiser standing there, but the one she had been mumbling about for the past ten minutes, Weiss's face was not one of anger or even pity, but one of shock and yet had a hint of happiness, Ruby turned away blushing looking back at the cake, her mind was racing she didn't expect her to be standing their listening to her,Ruby thought to herself, how long had she been standing their, did she hear all of it, before her mind could regret she noticed Weiss standing next to her also looking at the cake.

"Wow, did you buy that at the store?"

"N-no, i made it,"Ruby began to blush again" f-for you."

"thank then, is it ready?"

'I-I don't know, it should be," Weiss pulled out the cake poking the icing.

"perfectly frozen, just the way i like it," Weiss smiled giving Ruby of some hope that she didn't completely screw up the whole evening, Weiss put it on the table dimming the lights a little and sitting in the chair,"so what's it for?" the question took Ruby by surprise, she went to the cupboard and pulled out a box full of birthday candles and placed 16 of them on the cake and then lit them with a Dust powered lighter and then smiled at Weiss.

"happy birthday Weiss," Weiss looked at her in confusion and then realized what had been sent, her expression then changed to one of sadness as she began to cry, Ruby panicked and tried to think of what to do, her mind was going through the options, she could have gotten angry with her, tried to calm her down, or shock her SHOCK HER? how was i supposed to do that, before she could take any action Weiss spoke.

"How did you know? i don't remember my last birthday, i- how did you find out?"Weiss's face changed to one of anger, one Ruby was all to familiar with.

"I called up, you're home and asked, they told me, is-is that okay?" Weiss sighed and looked at the table.

"Well it's not so bad,at least you didn't call my day, but eh,"Weiss looked sad but then smiled as she looked at the cake again,"thank you, now i think i need to make a wish," Weiss smiled and then blew out the candles looking over at Ruby,"can i have a knife please?"Ruby jumped up and grabbed a knife from the drawer and handed it over to Weiss, as she cut into the cake she slowed and then began to grin as she hit the bottom she looked at Ruby," i think there is something wrong with the cake," Weiss pretended to struggle until Ruby got closer, when she finally hit the bottom she was about to speak but was interrupted by a pair of lips making contact with her's, Weiss turned a bright shade of red as she realized what had happened, she then grabbed Ruby's head and deepened the kiss wanting it to last for ever, as they broke from the kiss Ruby smiled.

"So , wanna be my girlfriend?" Ruby's question was thought over a lot by Weiss, but in the end,who cares anyway, it's not like anyone would care right?


	3. Chapter 3 Schneekos

**This was a story asked of me by a friend, she wanted Schneekos, she got it, enjoy.**

After the first few weeks at beacon Pyrrah had noticed a large amount of attention coming to her, as she was a star but this was ridiculous, many wanting autographs, numbers and even dates, she was happy to oblige the autographs but the others just felt a bit intrusive, in these times of flirtation and weirdos, it was Weiss that Pyrrah ran to too vent, Weiss, always keeping a cool head about things approached these situations with ease and told Pyrrah take them all as compliments, she seemed happy to help all the time, but it was Pyrrah who felt the first sting of love, she seemed to form a large bond for the heiress, she felt like anytime she could be with her, she wanted to, even if it was just to gossip, she wanted to see her, it wasn't until Pyrrah blurted out in the middle of talking that Weiss understood everything.

"S-so you want to date me?" Pyrrah nodded quickly, "Well fine, it's not like I have anything better to do," Pyrrah smiled and hugged Weiss as tightly as she could, she had never been happier in her life then that moment, they decided to get some food out in vale, they went to a small café and chatted, getting a few glances from strangers but mostly shaking them off.

"So Pyrrah, I know you had a thing for Jaun, what changed?"

"Well after many weeks of us talking and rambling on about things, I noticed that we have our own ways of handling things, but also our own problems, which are very similar, you and I both have many boys who hit on us, but you dismiss them as I talk to them, but then I realised how much I liked you, it seemed you were the only person that I could talk to," Weiss, sat at the table thinking to herself before smiling at Pyrrah, she giggled slightly as their drinks arrived.

"Well thank you Pyrrah, it's not like it was hassle though, just it's good that I do some things to help others," Weiss took a sip of her drink and smiled, "I haven't had one these in ages, I wish they had them at the cafeteria," Pyrrah giggled as the pair finished their date.

The next day Pyrrah woke with a great big smile, it was her birthday, but it seemed that her dorm mates, had no idea, her mood changed rapidly over the hours as no one had actually remembered, she had a slow day, often caught not paying attention in class as she was upset, how could people forget the most important day of her year, she put her books away and noticed a small note stashed at the bottom of her bag, it read, "Come to the Rwby dorm as soon as possible" she put the note in her bag and began to do a slow run along the halls, dodging oncoming students as they passed her, she reached the dorm and knocked.

"Ummm, it's Pyrrah," before she could reach for the door knob, the door opened to a dark room with a small amount of light, she walked in and closed the door, her face filled with tremendous joy, she dropped her bags and covered her mouth from screaming, her delight taking the best of her, she noticed Weiss, smiling behind the light as Pyrrah began to cry, in front of her was a cake, all be it small it was still beautiful, It was a dark crimson red which was her favourite, she walked over to Weiss, sitting next to her as she hugged her, crying into her shoulder.

"Everyone else forgot, I was so upset," Weiss patted Pyrrah on the back hugging back.

"It's okay, I didn't, but I it's not much, best I could do really, I wanted a large cake but it seemed that a dark red crimson cake was going to take a few days, but It's still what I could do, I also got you a present," Weiss grabbed a small box from behind her giving it to Pyrrah, Pyrrah wiped her eyes and un-tied the ribbon and opened the box, it was a White ribbon to tie around her hair, she seemed to burst into tears again, but this was more of a happy crying as she laughed.

"Thank you Weiss."

"Well I always said that you looked good in white," Pyrrah looked up at Weiss who smiled, what happened next was totally new to Pyrrah, even she knew that this was new for her, she pulled Weiss closer, their lips meeting one another as they both fell for passion over each other, Pyrrah pulled away, her face flushed with embarrassment and guilt, until she felt Weiss's hand cup her cheek and kiss her again, this one shorter than the last.

"Blow out the candles now," Pyrrah lent up, thinking to herself of her wish as she then blew out the candles, she smiled as she looked back at Weiss who then began to kiss her again.

"Did your wish come true?"

"Of course," they both fell into each other's arms as they kissed.


	4. I AM WRITING MORE, BUT PLEASE READ

**Hi guys, thanks for all the support over the past few months, after a lot of time thinking about my future of writing and other things i have decided to continue writing as a valid form for myself, i wish to let you know that i will be continuing some more of my fics as well as writing a story of my own, called, "How to kill a god: badly" about a servant of hades who has to work in the real world.**

**Other than that I will list the things i have planned**

**mercy's brothel: I find people enjoyed it enough for me to continue writing but i was not sure how to continue it at first, but i think writing two chapters and uploading them as one file will make people happy the most  
short story collection: i will be writing two more and maybe making another fic for my smut filled ones, this is just for one shot ideas i have no need for continuing.  
Emerald Qrow: I might be continuing this as it is an odd ship, i hope that people who do like it find it interesting and not to strange.  
Summer of Ravens: like all good things, they must come to an end, i will not be killing them but have them in their own version of riding off into the sun set in hopes that other people see this ship as something to go on, and also it's cute and silly, might write a spin off about the grand kids make it more child friendly.  
shades of red: I NEED TO KEEP GOING nuff said.**

**I hope this list helps as once i finish writing this i will continue my writings in hope for more entertainment.  
Sincerely, Altos123 **


End file.
